


Don't You Dare

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry but I'm also not, This is what we needed from a pontential series finale JedMo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: You know what's coming.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Don't You Dare

One moment he was there, the next he was under a pile of rubble. Hysterical, Jemma reached forward with Mack to try and find him.

"Fitz! No this can't be happening not after everything."

They found him, he was shaking but alive. Mack took a piece off his torso. 

He was alive, but not for long.

A piece of metal perforated his side. Blood spilled out slowly.

"I think my legs are broken." He said shakily. "You might have to carry me out." He chuckled.

"Fitz-" Jemma whispered.

"I think it's a bad break because I can't feel it." He cut her off.

Jemma ran over and all but glued herself to him. The rough cement digging into her knees. She kissed him all over, whispering soft reassurances in his ear over and over again. They were more for herself than for him.

"Jemma hey, it's ok. You'll be o-ok." He stuttered slightly and it broke her heart.

"No, we just got married, we are going to have a life."

"Hey hey hey. Shhhhhh we will. Because there is another me out there in space right now just waiting to be with you. One who's not a man who needs as much fixing as me."

"Fitz, you're perfect. How are you the one comforting me right now?"

He smiled at her. "I love you Jemma. And it's because I love you that I'm letting you go."

"No Fitz don't you dare leave me." She grabbed his hand and pulled it against her chest.

"Will you kiss me as I go?"

"What?"

"I'm g-g-onna d-ddie and I need you to kiss me. So the last thing I feel is you." His stutter got worse as his life slipped away.

"I'll kiss you because I love you, you're not dying." He's dying. The taste of his lips is cold yet still remarkably him.

"I love you Dr Dr Jemma Anne Fitz-Simmons."

"I love you more Dr Leopold James Fitz-Simmons." Those were the last words he heard before his grip went limp, his eyes closed permanently, and his last breath was out of his mouth.

He's dying.

He's dying.

He's dead.

He dared to leave her. 

And she let him go.


End file.
